random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Ban Me: I'm An Alt!
"Oh, I guess it's my turn to ban this alt, let's see. Hm, what does 'already banned by IMC' mean?" '' ''"Hmm, that's a tricky one." "a bainy, a pls, a pepe?!" '' ''"No!" "If only there was a way to learn more about wikia's weird errors" "Yes if only there was some way to learn more information about this..." "Wow, look!" I'm a banhammer, a banhammery guy Everything made out of iron and BORK! I'd like to show you, inside my banhammer life, Inside my mind there is a black-list of guys! Oh, maybe you could help us answer this question, what does 'already ban-' Clever! a very clevery guy, Wow! autoban IPs in a blink of my eye. And ''make a block ID. And then I tell you the time. Time? Help you to find a blocked person you're wanting to find. Now it's easy to be, a clever smart boy like me, if you can do it all BANHAMMERYYYYYYY! ''Wow, I'd like to be as smart as a banhammer... Actually, we already have a banhammer. *camera points to PB wiki admins* Great! Great news. Before we begin our journey, I just need to get some information from you. What's your name? Where do you live?, what is your political status? I'm conservative! PIZZA!!! Well, my name is- '' ''Great news. Now just few more questions and we'll be on our way. '' ''Wait a second... What's your favorite polan? Stop talking... Do you like 7ball or 3ball? '' ''Be quiet... Do you use circle tool? What is your drawing style? Are you gay or les-... Shut up!!! '' 'DON'T TOUCH MAAEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIEEEEEEE!' ''What? Welcome. To my blacklist. Everything made out of numbers and code. '' ''Wow! We're all banned! Oh yeah, wow (x3) this is a blacklist... I don't get it, how can it be? If I'm banned, but I'm not banned if I log out? But you're not you, no you're your alt you, virtually real and controlled by nomal account you. But if he's an alt, then I'm an alt too! and you're not real you. Cause inside your real you. Wow, how amazing and interesting too, but in this banlist, '' What can we do?... ''What can we d-'' ''Hey, good question, well it's up to you! In the blacklist there's only three things to do, '' ''Wow look a vandal, Digital alts! Do an elementball hiding, hey this is fun. Wow look a trio, '' ''Digital alts! '' ''Do a random-junk hiding, hey this is fun. '' ''Wow look a spammer, '' ''Digital alts! '' ''Do an elementball hiding, hey this is fun. Wow look, Pisces, '' ''Digital alts! Do a random-junk hiding, hey this is fun. '' ''Wow look, terr is banned , '' ''Digital alts! Do an elementball hiding, hey this is fun. terr is banned, digital alts, do a random-junk hiding, hey this is fun Terr is ban.... Digital alts Elementball hiding, hey this is fun... Do a 'Elementball hiding''... Do a 'Elementball hiding... Do a 'Elementball hiding... Do an eleme-'' Hallo Lebemshrummer....I am going to do a Bain X Grooox picture.... My dad sucks.... You are not invited to elementball Wait... What?